


One Month (Solomon x GN! Reader)

by Melvita



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Death, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melvita/pseuds/Melvita
Summary: One month.You only have that much to live.
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	One Month (Solomon x GN! Reader)

Solomon, a powerful wizard, is your lover. How you manage to acquire his love and attention is beyond everyone else and even you sometimes, but you're glad that you're his and he's yours. Unfortunately, your medical background doesn't paint a pretty picture for you.

It's been at least three months since you and Solomon has been together, madly in love. How you wish that you didn't have to break the news to him but you must since he will find out sooner or later. You have informed the seven avatars and angels that your condition is deteriorating with Lord Diavolo and Barbatos already knowing beforehand. As much as you wanted to live, knowing what happened to their sister, Lilith, you didn't want to cause more harm than you've already done.

"Hey, MC." Mammon starts up a conversation while you're watching both him and Leviathan play a game.

You hum in response. With much hesitation, the greedy demon asks, "When are ya' going to tell him?"

Silence. Leviathan elbows Mammon in the guts as you thought of a response, finally answering his question with, "Tomorrow. It'll be cruel if I continue this charade with him."

A dry laugh emits from your starting to pale lips. "I'm so cruel to him, aren't I? He deserves someone better, not someone who's dying so easily from a disease."

The moment the words rolled off your tongue, Mammon and Leviathan abandon their game, not caring that their characters are getting killed on screen. The secondborn grabs your shoulders and gently shakes you, saying, "Are ya' crazy? It's us and him that don't deserve ya'!"

"For once, Mammon's right. Don't ever say that again, MC!" The envious demon said in turn.

But they only receive yet another short and dry laugh. "I only have one month left to live. No one can help me now nor will I ever live as long as Solomon hoped. I... I'm such a terrible partner and friend."

This time, it's the thirdborn who shakes you by the shoulders. "No, you're not! You're the one who managed to keep up together! Without you, who knows what would've happened to us! To Belphegor even!"

A sad, small smile manage to make its way to your lips. "I don't know what have I done to deserve you guys but I'm glad to have met you."

*****

The next day arrived quicker than you've had anticipated. Handkerchief in hand, you cover your mouth with the small cloth as you cough into it while mentally hoping that blood doesn’t stain your handkerchief. Lucifer and Satan, who are by your side, only looks at you with concerned looks, feeling useless and helpless since they can't do anything else other than being there for you.

"MC!" A familiar cheery voice is heard from behind. Oh, how have the Fates become so cruel.

You quickly hide the cloth in your pocket and turn to Solomon with the same lovely smile you always give him. "Yo', Solomon!"

Taking their cue to leave, Lucifer and Satan leaves you with your lover. Once you two stand face-to-face with each other, your lovely smile is slowly replaced with a sorrowful look on your face. The wizard quickly took note of this and questions about your sudden change in expression.

You tightly grab his hand as if your life depended on it, staring into his eyes. A barely audibly whisper 'follow me' left your lips as you drag him to somewhere private. After checking that nobody will eavesdrop on your conversation, you let out a sigh and your heartbeat begins to pick up its pace.

Your silence only makes Solomon worry more and a million negative thoughts occupy his mind. Do you want to break up with him? Did you not love him anymore? Did something bad happened? Unfortunately, what you said only made him stare at you with both shock and horror.

"Solomon, I have to tell you about my... My health. It's getting worse the last few months and both Lucifer and Lord Diavolo tried their best to find the best doctors from each realm to try and help me but... There's no cure. There's... Not much time left for me."

Solomon refuses to believe those words. He takes a step back and shakes his head. "Th-This is n-not funny, M-MC. P-Please t-tell me it's a joke."

But you shake your head. "I wish it was but it's not a joke. I'm dying, Solomon. I only have one month left to live."

"N-No. No, no, no. M-Maybe I can learn a-a healing spell o-or whip up a-"

You shut him up by grabbing his hands and placing your head against his chest, hearing his rapid heartbeat. "Please, Solomon. If Lord Diavolo or Simeon can't do it, what can you do? We're only humans, Solomon. We're the weakest of the three realms. What makes you think you can find a spell, much less a cure for me? My time is almost up, Solomon. At least let me spend my last moments with the people I love."

Still, he refuses to believe you but... "Fine. Fine. I-I'll respect that."

You feel wet droplets soaking your scalp but you couldn't care less. The both of you stayed like that until the bell rung. Unfortunately, your classes with Solomon are very little and limited so when you exit the room, he hugs you tightly before sadly parting from you.

Ever since that day, Solomon tries to spend as much time with you and even sleeps with you with Lucifer's permission. When your condition worsened however, Lord Diavolo has declared that you no longer have to attend school and is issued to be moved to his castle so that Barbatos can take care of you.

The week of the retreat that is held at Lord Diavolo's castle has came around. How unfortunate can you be? It's also your last week here. Upon finally meeting you, Solomon is quick to engulf you in a tight, warm hug.

Your last week is spent with everyone you loved, like what you've requested to the wizard but time doesn't wait for no one. Your body is extremely weak to the point where you sometimes would fall and pass out. Your coughing fits have become a frequent and daily thing, much to everyone's dismay. Your energy is slow to replenish, your health deteriorating quickly, your face looks like you haven't slept in days and your life force is quickly fading away.

Today is the last day of retreat and also your last day on Earth. You wish you hadn't been chosen for this exchange program as you knew that you've hurt everyone but at the same time, you're glad as well or else you would never meet such amazing people, especially Solomon.

In your temporary room, Asmodeus does your makeup to make you seem more lively than ever before for everyone. Your tired eyes only stare out of the window, the dark sky decorated by sprinkles of lights and a crescent moon. Breathing has also becoming an exercise for you, only receiving oxygen through your mouth. As Asmodeus works on your blush, you suddenly have a coughing fit.

The fourthborn quickly grabs your handkerchief and hands it to you to which you quickly snatch it from his hand and cover your mouth with. After a few moments, you wipe your mouth and look at the pool of scarlet that the cloth had manage to absorb. Asmodeus only sighs at the sight, quickly applying the blush for you before you could have another fit.

"There we go." He stands up and smiles at you as if you were a piece of priceless artwork. "You look stunning."

"Thanks, Asmo." You stand up and approach the mirror provided in the room. In the mirror, you do appear to have more life.

"Let's go." The demon opens the door for you and helps you walk towards the ballroom.

When you arrive to your desired area, the wizard is quick to greet you which prompts Asmodeus to leave the both of you. "You look amazing as always, MC. I wish the makeup is real..."

You only offer him a small smile, your croaky voice uttering out, "I'll be fine. Let's enjoy this final night."

Solomon's eyes are filled with sadness and despair but for you, he's willing to be happy for you. Music fills the room and your lover extends a hand for you to grab and you did. His other hand gently wraps around your torso as you hold onto his shoulder, the both of you start to dance despite your weak body but he did slow down his movements so that you could keep up with him. Unlike last time around, only the demons, angels and humans alike are present in the room, the other two species watching as the both of you sway with the melody. In that very moment, so many thoughts had pop up in his head.

How he wished that he was more powerful. How he wished that there was a cure for your illness. How he wished that Simeon had the power to help you. How he wished that you can remain in his arms forever. How he wished that this moment will last forever.

_How he also wished that he had never met you._

Yet here he is, dancing with his partner, desperately trying not to tear up for their sake. When the music stopped and the way you fall into his arms, he knew that you only had moments left to live so he hugs you once again, placing his lips on your forehead. His soft lips linger on your skin for a few moments before looking at you. "What else do you want to do?"

"Play... Play something on- on the harp for me, S-Solomon." You requested, your exhausted eyes starting to droop.

He nods his head. "Whatever you want, my love."

The wizard slowly guides you towards the instruments provided in the room, taking a seat on the small bench with you sitting beside him. Everyone else only watches both of your movements, not making a ruckus unlike how they'd usually do.

"Solomon..." You breathe out, placing your head on his shoulder as you make yourself comfortable next to him. "Play... Play that song."

Your voice becomes quieter the more you speak. Solomon closes his eyes and takes a breather. He wanted to cry, he wanted to hug you, he wanted to see your face one last time before you permanently close your eyes but he holds himself back. His shaky hands make their way towards the strings and his fingers start plucking the strings, a beautiful melody you had always loved plays.

Though, not even a minute through, you started coughing which made your lover stop and check up on you. Luckily, it wasn’t as severe so you said, "Continue no matter what. I want to hear you play one last time."

His lips quiver but he fulfills your request nonetheless. His fingers never stop plucking the strings even if you had to cough. Midway through, you close your eyes, your breathing starting to become slower. Everyone else in the room senses that your life force is fading rather quickly but doesn't utter a word about it.

Solomon notices the sudden weight on his shoulder but doesn't stop. Though, this time, he doesn't deny his tears and lets them flow down his face. When he finally finishes playing your favourite melody, he immediately wraps his arms around your limp body. He places his head on your shoulder and his tears soak your clothes.

Mammon, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub and Luke are also crying, knowing that you're now gone. Lord Diavolo, Barbatos, Lucifer, Satan, Belphegor and Simeon only watches from afar, everyone's hearts crushed when you're finally out from your misery but hurts further when they hear the loud, sad and ugly cries from Solomon as he grips onto your body tighter, desperately trying to get you to wake up when you won't.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this angst oneshot I did! Anyway, here's the song Solomon played:  
> https://youtu.be/ryZPffKPwck


End file.
